


Where Did You Hide

by WintersCurse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: 12 years old, and in the dead of night, is when the first cry for help came(Parallels between Sirius and James, Harry and Ron, Draco and Pansy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Where Did You Hide

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes it's another mcr title, bonus points for anyone that can guess the song)

Sirius was 12 the first time James took him in. 

It was 2am, but James had been awake, anyway. He’d been wrapped up in a burrito of blankets, writing a particularly awesome line in his letter to Remus about how great his ass was. He’d bought purple ink specifically to piss off his teachers, but he wanted to show it off to his friends first. 

The knock on the door was odd, almost scary. Bad things dwelled at night- monsters, and wizards with darkness that ran through their veins. 

But there were worse things that could come at night. Murders were starting to become more frequent and a letter was only too easy to intercept. 

Pulling his maroon dressing gown tightly around himself, he shoved open the door. 

His Ma was already in the corridor- greying curls pinned back in a bun and a worried look in her dark eyes. 

James raced ahead of her. He ran down the stairs, trying his best not to trip up. 

They reached the front door together. 

James took his Ma’s hand and squeezed it lightly then, wand raised, he opened the door. 

But there was no creature of darkness and wrath, and no messenger to tell him that his Bapu was now just another death. 

There was only Sirius. 

Even skinnier than when they had left Hogwarts, though James hadn’t thought it possible, and he had a black eye. His sleeves hung over his wrists, but they weren’t able to hide the cuts on his hands and over his collarbones.

“Oh, Sirius, dear one,” James’ mother said. “Come inside.” 

James led Sirius into the living room, careful not to hold his hand too tightly. 

But Sirius was weird tonight. His eyes were hollow and his smile had faded and he shivered even in the warmth of the newly stoked fire. 

This wasn’t the Sirius James knew from school, but that was ok. 

“You haven’t answered any of my letters,” James said in the least accusatory way he could. “So I’ll have to tell you everything. I bought new ink a couple of weeks ago. I’ve got purple and yellow and red and green, and Peter and I have been placing bets on how long it will take for me to get detention.” 

“Twenty minutes into first class,” Sirius said. 

“You have such little faith in me! Also, my Ma’s been teaching me how to make malai kofta so you better watch out when we get back to school.” 

Sirius feigned a look of absolute horror. “You will poison us all with your cooking, mate. Haven’t the house elves banned you from the kitchens already?” 

“Shh, I can get around them.”

James kept talking about anything and everything- how he’d broken his arm practising for quidditch, or that Evans had answered his letter though her reply was _simply fuck off_. 

Sirius never did tell James what had happened, and he’d left in the morning, but it wasn’t the last time Sirius stayed with James.


End file.
